warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Atelda
I am extremely busy and shall thus be taking a month to three month hiatus to get adjusted to college. I will check periodically though so please feel free to leave me a message. It will not receive a response immediately though. Thanks for the understanding. hate mail only plz ? But what if we don't hate you? How can we hate you? It's your birthday YOU'VE MET WITH A TERRIBLE FATE, HAVEN'T YOU? 22:59, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Hi, My B-day is on June 12 as well. :3 --Dawnstorm12 (talk) 04:15, June 16, 2015 (UTC) question snowy told me to ask you this a while ago but i was wondering if you could help me with getting the auto refresh thing on the recent activity for my wiki? 13:58, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Re: yeah i tried that before, but it wont work i was wondering if you knew exactly how, like if you could possibly do it for me? lel 01:52, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Awards Project Hey Teldy. I'd like to give the awards project another shot; I feel like I'd be able to take on the responsibility of leadership and organisation of a project now, and not be overwhelmed by the tasks I need to handle. So, if it's all cool, could I bring that projet back from the dead? ^^;; 05:16 Fri Jul 17 Charcat template Hi, I'm making a new wiki for a story I like, and I can't get the charcat template to work, can you help me? I was told you could help 00:45, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Nvm Shoon helped me ^^ 00:57, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Can you delete the photo Sea.personal.gif for me? this is my fight song 15:23, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Thanks :) this is my fight song 20:14, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Join? Hi I put down a request to join project userbox today and saw that the last people to request have not been answered are you still exepting members Userboxes Hello, I'm making userboxes on the french wiki about Warriors, and I wanted to ask you if I could use the pictures that you (or someone else) used for the "hair userboxes". :Ps : We removed all the chararts from your wiki on our wiki. ::Ps 2 : I'm sorry, my english is far from perfect :/ : Jayheart, ([[Spécial:Contributions/Coeurdegeai|'contribs']] - ''stats'' / blogs), 13:41, August 23, 2015 (UTC) hate mail screw you love you hate, 19:22, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Hiatus If you're taking a hiatus, then am I able to get bureaucrat rights until you return? A lot can happen in three months, and always having to go to you (or even Kitsu) when giving rights is kind of a pain in the ass. I'm not gonna promote users left and right, and I think having them might take a bit of the stress off your back, and I don't ever want to see what happened to Stoner and Paleh back in... what was it, 2012? The two of them were forced to wait weeks to get their rights.. and I'm pretty sure this also happened to Stealthfire. I personally don't see the issue with it- I'm just as much "in charge" here, so to say, as you are. I fail to see why only one (technically) admin should have 'crat rights, honestly. I am just as much of your equal. Considering how selective you are at answering messages, and your activity levels for the past year and a half, I hardly think it's fair for you to be the only one with them. Note that if you don't pick up your activity, I'll be pursuing rights in the future, because if we take rights for inactive users, you should not be exempt from this because of real life obligations. Thanks, but I believe in the Tribe of Endless Hunting. (chuckles) Thanks, but I believe in the Tribe of Endless hunting. I Have a Question, Is it Alright if I do The Cats in MS Paint because I don't have Photoshop etc. :3? Re: Sure! I would love to be deputy of Project World ^.^ 01:43, January 8, 2016 (UTC) I do have a few questions. 1 is, I'm also allowed to accept the join requests right? 2. I know that there aren't as many PW articles, but the FA for Tallpines has been there for many months, so (I see this done in PC and PB) would I be in charge of nominating an article for the FA, or is the PW section for that not going to be updated anymore? Also, there are some nominations for Project World right now that haven't been commented on in a while, and votes that have been up for a long time, so can I go ahead and CBV/close the vote for those right now? 02:37, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for all of the information! I've enjoyed the deputy tasks so far :3 Just one more question: How many months should pass before I remove people on the list of members? There are lots of members there who haven't edited for a really long time. 23:37, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Hi Atelda, I have a few more questions about PW! 1. PC and PB have already started to discuss next month's FA, should I start suggesting an FA for PW too? And when is an article considered 'gold-quality'? 2. What sort of things are supposed to go in the 'news' section of the talk page? Would things like the FA vote be there? 3. Archive 24 seems to be getting long, at what point would I create a new PW archive? 22:43, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Haha, my one teacher promised that if he won the lottery, he would give everyone in class $1000 xD He didn't win though... Anyways, I'll go and find an article to nominate as an FA right now and try to make it gold quality. I guess it would have been better if I did it earlier, but better late than never :) And sure, you can put up my deputyship for the news. I was thinking of putting it myself, but I felt too humble who am I kidding I am not humble x) And lol, I don't mind all the long writing I'm often the very same myself :3 22:58, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Sigs Hello, I'm Minty and I'm new here. Do you know how to make a sig? If you do, can you make me one? Here's the details: Color: gold to green shading: pink to pale orange It should say --Poppyflower--. Thanks! ♥ Love Jade Love Winter ♥ 13:06, January 16, 2016 (UTC) PR Hey I noticed you are a little desperate for a deputy in PR. If you can't find anyone else, I'll step in. 21:13, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Alright, add me in! 05:07, February 3, 2016 (UTC) ? how have you not quit yet 10:00/Tuesday, February/9/2016 e: wow, I didn't know I still had that swirly knife Leafstar i think in the manga book Beyond the Code it's Echosong who doubts Sol and Leafstar tells her she doesn't know much about her life either and if you look at the illustrations it's cleary Echosong not Clovertail as Clovertail has a white-tipped tail, no stripes, darker fur, and shorter fur. Meadow (talk) 11:28, April 15, 2016 (UTC) So I don't know if anyone changed that on Leafstars page but if they haven't I will. Meadow (talk) 11:32, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Nomination Reject Hello, i am new to this wiki. I recently joined cause I am a warriors fan. One question though. Why did you reject my character nomination for Hawkheart? Is he a terrible character or is it i don't know how to nominate? I want Hawkheart as next month's featured character. I think I need some training on nominations. Closing Hi, so sorry to bother you but could you please close these when you have a chance? this is hate teldy sucks 4:05 Tue Jun 7 2016 EXCUSE ME ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) 1:47 Wed Jun 15 2016 Community App Hi! I'm an administrator of Russian Warriors Wiki. Recently, I've thought about representation of Warriors Wiki on mobile phone. What if send a request to create an App like these? I don't know how it's going on with portability on your wiki, but to have the App would be great, anyway. I wrote to Appledash, and she suggested making a discussion for your users. It was a week ago, but there is no activity in this direction. I understand, that you and other admins are very busy. If I knew how, I'd make the discussion here by myself. Or I'll create a blog for asking other users' opinion. Anyway, I also created a thread on Community Central for admins of different Warriors Wikis. If you have a minute for it, you could join us. PricklyStar (talk) 19:48, June 23, 2016 (UTC)